Keseharianku
by IkoTan17
Summary: Hai semua, namaku Ying. Maukah kalian mendengar kisah hidupku sehari-hari? bad summary, diilhami oleh kegajean hidup author! OOC! DLDR!


_Hai semua, namaku Ying. Maukah kalian mendengar kisah hidupku sehari-hari?_

**KESEHARIANKU**

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta ^^ boleh pinjam dulu kan?**

**Warnings:**

**OOC!HAli!, usia BBB dkk: 13 thn (sesuai umur author), abal abal, typos, humor garing, berasal dari pengalaman dan hidup author sendiri!**

**DLDR!**

**Kesepak Ate bro!**

KRIIIIIIIIIING!

Kusingkap selimutku, kemudian meraih ponsel yang terletak setengah meter dari posisiku dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan hingga seluruh komponennya tercerai-berai sembari mengumpat, "Ukh….. mati saja sana!"

Puas dengan keheningan yang muncul setelahnya, aku pun beranjak meraih selimut dan hendak melanjutkan tidur, tapi….

"Ying!" terdengar suara bisikan

Aku mengeluh, jangan sekarang, aku masih mengantuk! Kemudian mengeratkan lapisan selimut yang membalut tubuhku.

"Ying!" sekali lagi bisikan sial itu terdengar, aku akan melempar _charge _ ponselku kearah si pembisik.

"Ying!"

Oke, kesabaranku habis sekarang!

"AADAA APA KAAAK?!" teriakku sembari menyambar _charge _ponselku yang masih setia terpasang di stop kontak dan melemparnya dengan kemarahan 100% ke celah kecil yang ada di pintu kamarku.

Orang yang kulempari balas berteriak (dan kelihatannya dengan kemarahan 100% juga), "SUDAH JAM ENAM KAMPREEEET! BANGUN! NANTI TELAT!" kemudian melempar balik _charge_ ponsel itu kembali ke wajahku.

'Tidak mungkin sudah jam enam' batinku sebal sembari melempar _charge _itu ke sudut kamar, menemani komponen-komponen ponselku yang bertebaran dengan tidak elitnya,

'Kan di luar masih gelap!'

Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, si cerewet itu berkata sinis, "Masih gelap mukamu?! Kamarmukan dinaungi terop! Sinar matahari nggak bisa masuk!"

'Ah, kau benar juga, ya.' Batinku, kemudian lari mengambil handuk dan berseru (dengan tanpa dosanya), "Aku mandi dulu!"

Meninggalkan si cerewet yang meratapi nasib, kenapa harus mempunyai seorang adik yang benar-benar pemalas.

Yah, itulah pagiku sehari-hari.

Aikoaikoaikoaiko

Setelah banyak perdebatan di rumah dan di jalan raya, kini aku sampai di sekolah dengan selamat, banzaii!

Oke, aku tahu sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersuka cita, _readers _ yang saya hormati, karena hanya ada lima menit untuk sampai di kelas, melempar tas, dan bergegas menuju lapangan untuk upacara!

Ups, sekarang bukan waktunya curhat juga ya?

Aikoaikoaiko

Ternyata hari ini hari sialku bung!

Sudah capek-capek bertengar sama si cerewet (gara-gara dia bawa motornya keleletan), berlari-lari menuju kelas, dan kembali berlari-lari gaje bersama Yaya menuju kantin (oke, aku bukan mau jajan ya, aku hanya meminjam topi dan dasi! Kedua barang yang sejak aku masih SD juga tidak pernah tahan seminggu denganku tiba-tiba raib dari bawah kolong meja disaat aku sangat membutuhkannya!), ternyata TIDAK UPACARA.

Kampet tingkat kiamat, itu yang ekspresi yang muncul di wajahku dan Yaya sekarang, depresi 100%, mengingat perjuangan agar tidak telat upacara.

Oh sekolahku tercinta, kenapa saat aku berniat tulus (kapan tulusnya?) untuk tidak terlambat, kenapa tidak upacara?

Ah, lupakan cuapan gaje hati kami berdua di atas.

Aikoaikoaiko

Dan ini benar-benar hari sialku.

Sebelum aku bercerita, aku ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan kepada _readers _sekalian.

Apakah kalian pernah berdoa agar salah seorang guru pelajaran yang kalian benci tidak masuk kelas kalian untuk mengajar? Dan bagaimana perasaan kalian saat doa itu tidak terkabul?

Jika pernah, jawaban kalian kebanyakan pasti; kecewa berat, kalau perlu sampai nyumpah-nyumpahin guru itu!

Oke, sekarang aku, ah, bukan, **seluruh kelas VII.B** sekarang tengah menyumpah serapah (sekaligus meratapi nasib nahas kami) seorang guru tua yang amat sangat dibenci oleh seantero siswa kelasku (oke, yang pasti sumpah serapahnya diteriakkan di dalam hati! Gila kalian kalau sampai menyumpahi tepat di depan hidung guru tsb!).

Masalahnya sederhana, ingat pertanyaan di atas? Dan ternyata, guru fisika (pelajaran paling memusingkan seluruh kelas) yang sudah tua itu, meski seluruh siswa telah berdoa dengan amat sangat khusyuk agar ia tidak masuk, dan, yah, TYME ternyata tidak mengabulkan doa suci (baca: penuh kesesatan) kami. Dan sekarang kelas kami seakan-akan di atapnya terdapat hujan badai+kilat yang menyambar-nyambar ganas, dan wajah kami semua seakan wajah seorang malaikat maut, yang tidak disadari oleh guru tsb.

Entah kawanku yang bernama Khansa ini sedang konslet atau apa, tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat tangannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat pusing seisi kelas seminggu terakhir, yang sekali tidak nyambung dengan topik yang dibahas oleh guru tua tsb.

"Pak, kan ada nyamuk yang pas kita pukul kasi mati itu (ne) ada yang berdarah dan ada yang tidak. Yang tidak berdarah itu (ne) dimana (mo) darahnya dia simpan? Ato dia nggak punya darah sendiri, Pak?"

Seisi kelas pun bertepuk tangan, dan aku ikut di dalamnya meski sambil bergumam, 'Apa hubungannya materi kalor yang sedang dibahas dengan seekor nyamuk?'

Guru tua itu menghela nafas, lantas menjawab, "Begini anak (e) nyamuk itukan bla…bla… bla… bla…. Akan kalian pelajari di kelas VIII bla…. Bla… bla…. Bla…. Ngerti (ke) anak?" jawabnya dengan kalimat super panjang, dan kulihat Yaya menguap lebar (yang bergegas ditutupnya sebelum seekor lalat masuk), Akbar yang mengutak-atik kotak pensilnya, Gopal yang sibuk bercanda dengan Aggy (dengan berbisik-bisik, kulihat muka mereka dah merah banget karena nahan tawa), Ilsa yang memperhatikan dengan sangat serius (mungkin hanya dia saja), dan Hali yang sibuk (baca: pura-pura) serius memperhatikan (dia duduk tepat di depan Pak Anto, jadi mau nggak mau harus serius, entar diberi pertanyaan trus dia nggak bisa jawab gimana? Hancur deh, _image-_nya sebagai wakil ketua kelas yang terhormat!).

Tiba-tiba….

"Yang rumahnya di sekitar Jln. Mangga, Jln. Kamboja, dan Jln. Durianharap berkumpul di depan ruang guru sekarang!"

Ah, Ibu Rani yang berbicara ternyata. Itu biasa, mengingat setiap pengumuman penting di sekolah diumumkan melalui _speaker._

Teman-teman sekelasku yang merasa rumahnya di sekitar daerah yang disebutkan beranjak bangkit (dengan wajah bangga) dan meninggalkan kelas dengan tidak sopannya.

"Yah… BTN OR nggak ya?" ucap Akbar kecewa, kan dia tinggal di sana!

Aku, Anin, Mei, Hali, Tina, dan Zulfa juga merasakan sedikit kekecewaan.

Ah, teman-temanku dah balik, kok cepat ya? Sudah begitu muka mereka merah lagi!

"Dan, kalian kenapa? Kok balik-balik lemes?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dani, yang duduk persis di belakang bangkuku terhenyak di bangkunya, lantas menjawab, "Tadi waktu kami pergi ke sana, eh, ternyata pengumuman yang dibilang ma Bu Rani itu untuk kelas VIII aja!"

Krik…. Krik… krik…..

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mendengar jawaban hal itu seluruh teman-teman (termasuk diriku) yang tempat tinggalnya tidak disebutkan segera ngakak tingkat kiamat, bersyukur setengah hidup,bro!  
"Makanya! Kalau dengar pengumuman dengar yang lengkap!" ujar Hali sambil _still_ ngakak darurat.

"Iya! Kan jadinya….." ucapan Yaya dipotong di tengah-tengah dan….

"KESEPAK ATE! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" seluruh siswa yang tidak mengahadapi situasi darirat militer menyambar, kemudian kembali ngakak tingkat kiamat.

Yah, inilah salah satu hari-hari ajaib nan luar biasaku, yang menjadi kenangan masa SMP yang sangat indah!

**TBC/END?**

**Yoha! Balik lagi ma Iko! #disambit bakiak (All: FF-mu yg KK blm tamat kau dah buat FF baru?!)**

**Maafkan Iko, FF KK blm bisa dilanjut, idenya mentok nih! **

**Ekhm, balik ke FF ni!**

**Garing ya? Ini pengalaman pribadi lho! **

**Iko disini memposisikan diri sebagai Ying, kemudian tmn2 Iko yg lain ada yg iko kasih nama samara, dan Yaya adalah Meli-chan! (meluk Meli)**

**Oh ya, Hali disini rada OOC, iko bosan klo pake Taufan, lagian Taufan nggak cocok buat marah!  
ok, sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

**Revew please!**


End file.
